The New MF'er
by XtremeV1
Summary: Matt Hardy finds a friend in the new MF'er but will sparks fly betweenthe new mf'er and Shannon Moore first?*first fanfic.*


Matt and Shannon were sitting in their locker room one night during velocity watching a new, young, hip, women's wrestler, Adell. Matt looked over at Shannon, who was amazed. Adell was really good. She was really talented.  
  
"Shannon do you think we should?"   
  
"Uh-huh"   
  
"ok so after the match you can go find her and then I'll decide whether or not she is qualified to be a mattitude follower."   
  
"ok", Shannon said as he sat in amazement.  
  
After the match Shannon walked outside into the hallway and saw Adell sitting on the steps icing her ankle. Shannon walked over to her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Shannon."  
  
"Adell, nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too. So you're new here?"  
  
"Yep this is my first night."  
  
"Cool, did you hurt your ankle?"  
  
"No, it's just an old injury."  
  
"Oh, that sucks"  
  
" Yeah but I'm ok."   
  
" Hey so why don't you come with me to meet Matt."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Adell and Shannon went to Matt's locker room.  
  
"Matt this is Adell." Shannon said with a smile.  
  
"Hi, Adell I am Matt Hardy." Matt said as he extended his hand.  
  
Adell shook his hand and said, "Pleased to meet you."  
  
" So Adell how would you like to be a part of Mattitude?"  
  
"That would be wonderful." She replied  
  
"Great."  
  
"Well I guy I'll see you guys later then."  
  
Matt looked over t Shannon as he watched her leave out. Shannon was acting like a love sick puppy.  
  
" Shannon are you in…LOVE?"  
  
"I-I think so. Matt could you please get her to date me?! PLEASE!"  
  
"Sure buddy" Matt said as he patted Shannon on the head. But soon Matt would regret tell Shannon that he would.  
  
Matt walked down the hall a little way and sat on the stairs waiting for Shannon and Adell to come and go out to the bus. He thought about Adell and her bright blue eyes and curly blonde hair. He loved blue eyes. Adell walked by while talking to some of her fans. She gave Matt a quick smile and a hair flick.  
  
*Matt's thoughts**God she's pretty I wonder if she likes me?*  
  
Matt walked over to Adell and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey Adell, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good you?"  
  
"Good, Shannon wanted me to ask you if you would go out with him."  
  
"Umm..I don't know I'll think about it."  
  
"ok, so how are you liking the WWE so far?"  
  
"It's great I mean I am living my dream and how many people can actually say the are doing that?"  
  
"You're right I know every day of my life I am lucky to be here."  
  
"Yeah well I am going to go get my stuff and get on the bus."  
  
Adell bent down to get her stuff and Matt walked by and slapped her on the butt. Adell looked up confused and Matt kept on walking. Shannon walked from the locker room and saw Adell struggling to carry all of her bags.  
  
"Hey let me help you with that." Shannon said courteously.   
  
"Thanks Shannon"   
  
"No problem."  
  
"So matt told me what you wanted him to ask me."  
  
"Yeah… so will yah?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Shannon smiled and pushed his long blonde hair behind his ear. As they walked to the bus Shannon stopped and kissed Adell.   
  
In the bus Matt, Adell, and Shannon were all sitting around a table talking well Shannon and Adell were mostly kissing.  
  
*Matt's thoughts**Shannon has to be the luckiest guy alive and Adell had to be the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.*  
  
  
  
"Well guys I am going to get some more ice for my ankle." Adell stated.  
  
"Ok babe. Don't be long." Shannon replied.  
  
Adell went on as Shannon and Matt sat talking.  
  
  
  
"Shannon how could you just sit there and kiss her like that knowing how much I like her?"  
  
"Matt I-"  
  
"Shut up Shannon" Matt interrupted. "you knew I liked her."  
  
"Matt I had no idea."  
  
"Yeah…Right."  
  
Matt walked away furiously. he walked over to the first aid station where Adell was talking to Nidia.  
  
"Adell can I talk to you a minute alone?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Matt led Adell to a dark corner.   
  
  
  
"So what's up Matt?"  
  
"Shhh.. don't speak." Matt said as he passionately kissed Adell. She pushed away from Matt.   
  
"Matt what are you doing?"  
  
  
  
Matt pulled her close to him, "I love you Adell so why don't you forget about Shannon and be with me?" He said as he kissed her again but this time she didn't push away.  
  
*Adell's thoughts**What is he doing. Wow he is a great kisser.*   
  
  
  
"I-I have to go." Adell said as she walked away. Shannon walked over to Matt.  
  
" Matt what the hell are you doing?"  
  
" I was showing her what it felt like to be with a real man."  
  
"A real man doesn't steal his friend's girl"  
  
  
  
Matt looked at the floor then fired a punch at Shannon. Shannon kicked Matt in the stomach. Matt kept hitting Shannon.  
  
  
  
Adell came running over, "MATT STOP IT!" She screamed.  
  
"Come on baby you know you want me and not Shannon."  
  
"Adell, don't listen to him he is full of nothing but bull crap." Shannon protested.  
  
" well who are you going to choose?" Matt asked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that's all for now check back to see who she will choose. PLEASE review!! 


End file.
